Creep
:This article is about the substance. For the Frontline story, see StarCraft: Frontline: Creep. infested with Creep]] Creep is a substance relied upon by the zerg to support their structures and larvae. Overview As zerg structures are effectively giant organs and all of them rely on Creep for nourishment (apart from the hatchery, creep colonies and extractor, the first two providing creep), creep effectively makes any zerg colony a single living creature,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. sending its tendrils deep into the earthGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. in order to absorb raw minerals and process it into a nourishing substance.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. In addition to being spread by these structures, creep is able to be spread by hive sporesNeilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). and more recently by overlordsPardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. and creep tumors.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Once established, the spread of creep can easily be observed in real time. Creep itself is akin to a living organism, and an extremely durable one at that. It possesses a self-replicating cell structure, is extremely resilient and is capable of proliferating in any environment; even in a deoxygenated environment or over water. Despite this resilience, it is a rather brittle substance and if creep is over hollow ground, an individual is doomed to fall through.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Its only vulnerability is extreme heat; it will not grow over hot material and high explosive rounds are able to set creep alight. However, since creep is capable of near instantaneous generation, incineration is not as effective as one may hope for. The only guaranteed method to dispose of creep is to destroy the hatchery and/or creep colonies fueling it. Confirming that all colonies are destroyed is not easy however and creep can look "dead" one second and begin moving the next. Creep is of a purple coloration and feels thick and slimy. Like the zerg species as a whole, creep is sensitive to psionic powers; so sensitive that some psionically gifted individuals can even control it. Game Uses Most zerg structures can only be created upon the creep. Terrans and protoss cannot build structures on creep. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, creep is intended to be used as a resource, and zerg players will want to invade the map with creep.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. Creep dissolves in 30 seconds if not supported.If life gives you an Overlord dumping his creep on your base, you blow up that Overlord. Maxed out creep range from one Overlord is a little bigger than the range of a Pylon's power radius, and will take about 15 seconds to reach max range and generally recede within 30 seconds(subject to balance) after the Overlord is destroyed or stops unloading creep. Karune. 2008-09-16. How Do You Remove Enemy Creep? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. Most zerg units move 30% faster on creep. Drones are an exceptionKarune. 2008-09-15. StarCraft II Discussion Topic: Zerg Creep. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-15. along with air units.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Creep does not "climb" or "fall" down cliffs,Zerg's Creep does not climb up or fall down from a cliff. However if you generate the Creep from the Overlord right at the edge of the hill, you can see the Creep expand both side of the hill and the lower ground at the same time. Cydra. 2008-12-01. So creep will go down a ramp, but (Cydra's first post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-01. but does flow down ramps.Creep expands on a ramp as well, I was meaning that it doesn't fall down from the cliff or doesn't climb up the cliff from the lower ground. Cydra. 2008-12-01. So creep will go down a ramp, but (Cydra's second post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-01. If a carefully positioned overlord drops creep on the edge of a cliff, it will expand on the hill and the lower ground simultaneously. The Creep does not "belong" to any one player; it has no affiliation. Creep is creep.Browder, Dustin and Kevin Yu. 2008-06-05. Episode 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-5.Another clarification I'd like to add, creep has no affiliation to players, thus in Zerg vs Zerg games, the speed increase will help out all Zerg units, friend or foe. Karune. 2008-09-16. StarCraft II Discussion Topic: Zerg Creep (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-19.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Creating Creep There are several ways of creating creep. The Overlord can generate creep.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Creep tumors generate their own creepOnyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. and make it easy to spread creep over the map. Creep can also be created by hatcheries. The creep grows faster if a special ability is researched at the Evolution Chamber.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. Building Structures Zerg structures not in the boundaries of the creep will slowly degenerate and eventually die, taking 2 damage per second.Leord. 2008-06-30. List of New Zerg Changes. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-30. Structures other than zerg cannot be built on the creep although can be surrounded by it. Creep can be poured onto ramps.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-28. WWI 2008 Media. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-28. Development Creep used to cause damage to non-zerg buildings it came into contact with, and it might have opened up possibilities for new creep pushing strategies.Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. Non-zerg buildings used to take 3 damage per second No, creep damage does not currently stack. At the moment, creep does 3 damage per second to an enemy structure. The rate of damage is of course subject to further balance. Karune. 2008-05-22. Does creep damage stack? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. 2008-05-22. and eventually would be destroyed. However, this was removed as it caused problems in allied games.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. References Category: Substances Category: Zerg